Sera que
by Loca x vos
Summary: Bulma tiene de vecino a vegeta ,novio de su amiga .Bulma intenta no meterse con el ,pero las situaciones que pasan lo van a haciendo más difícil. Un paso en falso y se acabó el juego , bulma se lo diría todo.
1. La mudanza

Oh deos meoh .

Hola , buenaaas .

Les soy sincera tengo miedo . ¡Pero eso no me para que suba igual este capitulo! Your face miedo .

Akira toriyama es el que creó los personaje de este fanfic.

Bulma:

Bulma después de graduarse con honores .Había tomado la decisión de tener su propia casa .Dicho y hecho Bulma después del instituto se mudó de sus locos y tan queridos padres a una casa ,que no quedaba muy lejos de la corporación cápsula ella todavía sería la heredera de la c.c y si era así entonces debía estar cerca , Además no soportaría estar lejos de sus padres.

La casa de Bulma era muy linda y grande no tan grande como la corporación cápsula pero si tenía muchas habitaciones contaba con un laboratorio en la parte alta de su casa y también estaba su habitación con el lujoso baño y sauna en el mismo. De su habitación salía otra especie de cuarto pero este no era grande era más bien largo , en donde guardaba sus miles de prendas y donde también se cambiaba. Abajo estaba la sala de estar el comedor ,la biblioteca ,lavadero , estudio, otros dos baños pero estos pequeños y la cocina. En la parte exterior delantera tenía un jardín realmente hermoso y una fuente con un ángel con el dedo extendido hacia arriba de donde salia agua y los típicos arbustos con forma circular y cuadrada .Tenía hermosas rosas blancas .En la parte exterior trasera tenía la piscina , el bar ,una linda mesa y la parrilla. En la terraza había un mini jardín y también estaba el jacuzzi .Tenía escaleras de madera y un pequeño ascensor en el que solo cabían tres personas.

Bulma seguía siendo atendida por los robots de la corporación cápsula .Los principales era la robot que limpiaba la casa , este era de color rosa .Y el amarillo que le servía el desayuno , almuerzo , merienda y cena .Después los extras como el técnico ,el enfermero y el que ayudaba en el laboratorio.

Bulma se levantaba en la mañana para ir como le era costumbre a la corporación cápsula .Se pasaría por el edificio principal de c.c para ver como iban los papeles .Vería a el vicepresidente con el que tenía una relacion algo conveniente con el hace poco .Si todo salía bien tendría un buen polvo ese tarde y ya le hacia falta uno.

. . . .

POV Bulma:

-Señorita Bulma-dijo la molesta maquina, con la típica voz robótica

-Es hora de que se levante su desayuno ya esta listo ¿Desea tomarlo en la habitación?.- Esa cosa seguía hablando y yo solo quería descansar más .Todos los días me repito el dormirme temprano . Así podría levantarme antes y con ganas , pero aveces las cosas no terminan saliendo como uno quiere y acabas en algún que otro contratiempo .-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.- ¡No puede ser el robot estaba usando otra vez ese molesto ruido ! ¡los vecinos se quejarían nuevamente y después voy a tener que aguantar sus caras de odio!

-¡Es el colmo mañana voy a desarmarte!-La máquina paro en seco .Quede sorprendida ¿había sentido miedo? Pero si es una máquina .

-La señorita Bulma ya se encuentra despierta .- emitió .-El desayuno se encuentra en la sala , me retiro.-dijo con voz robótica .Eso era más lógico la máquina paro por que ya estaba despierta.

Me paré di tres pasos y estire todo mi cuerpo .Movía mis brazos de lado a lado y di pequeños saltos . Estire mis brazos hasta mis pies sin flexionar las piernas me queda así hasta contar hasta 20 y baje para tomar mi desayuno .Que bueno había pastelitos , seguro los mandó mi madre.

Terminé mi desayuno .Me di una ducha con agua fría estábamos en primavera y ya hacía mucho calor unos 28° es lo que marcaba la aplicación que hace poco me había bajado al celular .

Terminé de ducharme. Elegí mi pollera tubo negro ,zapatos negros tacones alto, remera blanca y un collar de oro . Corrí a buscar mis llaves ¡Mierda! ya se me estaba haciendo tarde . Si no llegaba rápido a la junta con las otras empresas me iría muy mal. Esta junta era realmente importante las empresas más importantes de las capital de norte ,este , oeste y sur , Estarían reunidas . Muchas estaban quedando en la ruina por nuestra culpa , nuestros nuevos productos arrasaban con todo. Así que mi padre hizo una junta reuniendo a todos para que ver como se solucionaba el problema . Lo cierto era que si de verdad querían no quedarse en la ruina debían aliarse a nosotros era la única opción .Sus autos y máquinas tendrían que tener la opción de convertirse en cápsula para que la gente los comprara .

Me arregle más el pelo , me puse labial y busque la cápsula de el auto en mi bolso . Gracias a la cápsulas uno podía elegir el tener cochera o no . En mi opinión la cochera es nido de arañas .Gracias pero prefiero dejarlo como cápsula .

Pude notar que al fin lograron vender la casa que estaba al lado de la mía .Observe el camión de mudanzas pero no logre ver a mis nuevos vecinos. Observe el reloj en mi muñeca ,ocho menos diez ,¡Demonios! Voy a llegar tarde. Me subí al auto . Arranque a toda velocidad , mi nuevo vecino estaba sacando unas cajas del camión , Al tipo no le importaba llevar 100 cajas a la vez , Y de descuidada casi cometo un accidente con el auto . Frene de golpe el auto antes de chocar al vecino y se escucho el agudo sonido de las llantas frenar desesperadamente .Rodé el volante y arranque con todo de nuevo y logre decir.-¡Lo siente , se lo compensaré después!.- Estaba dispuesta a regalarle una cápsulas o una tarta de disculpa .Vaya suerte mudarse y ser casi atropellado.

Llegue a la junta . Nadie se dio cuenta de mi retrasó .Las horas pasaron la junta con las empresas terminaron . Y mi encuentro con el vice presidente también termino bastante bien.

Salí de la oficina y olvide despedirme de el . Volví y lo vi poniéndose ¿un anillo? .Me enfade.

-¿Que es eso? Zarbon me dijiste que no tenías esposa que significa esto .- me cruze de brazos. Y podía notarse mi enojo por mi ceño fruncido .

-Por favor Bulma , no me vengas a reclamar nada .Sabes perfectamente que lo nuestro es sexo y nada más .-

-Si pero nuestra relación es prácticamente nada , Ahora piensa un poco quieres , Tu con una esposa ,Yo sería la otra , tu amante .- Yo no era una arruina matrimonios .

-Entonces sé mi amante Bulma asunto arreglado.- Dijo Zarbon.

-No Zarbon . No sere tu amante ,lo lamento pero ya no tendremos sexo.-Dije por supuesto no lo sería.

-No hagas bromas Bulma , Tu me das buen sexo ¿Sabes?.- Pasaba buenos ratos con el .Pero ser la otra mujer no me llenaba de entusiasmo.

- Lo se Zarbon pero ahora que recuerdo no puedo tener nada con los empleados .Adiós ya es tarde y quiero volver a mi casa .- Dije y salí del lugar antes de me contra ataque .Esa era nueva regla ,que seguramente desaparesca cuando alguien nuevo se presente.

Me encamine a la calle busque la cápsula de mi auto y luego lo tire al suelo .Mi auto apareció . Me subí en el y arranque . Genial ahora de donde iba sacar buen sexo . Suspiré. Puedo vivir sin sexo no es difícil ¿o sí? No pienso empezar nada con nadie . Entonces estaría varios días o meses sin sexo.

Mientras conducía llame al robot que cocinara algún pastel para el vecino que casi atropello .Llegué guarde el auto de nuevo a cápsula .Entré a mi dulce hogar , recogí el pastel . Se veía delicioso .Pero me resistí no era para mi .

Llame a la puerta .Abrieron la puerta y ni puede evitar mi sorpresa .-¿Zangya? ¿Eres tú? No puedo creerlo .- Ella era mi una de mis amigas del instituto solía ser muy amiga de ella hasta empezó fastidiarme. Yo no podía seguir siendo amiga de la persona que sabía mis sentimientos por el chico de cabello en forma de flama y ojos azabaches y aun así insistirle hasta la muerte al chico que saliera con ella. Lo peor es que el había accedido .Pero eso eran viejos tiempos. Ya no importaban mucho.

-¡Amiga mía , Me da mucho gusto verte!.-Dijo Zangya .A mi también me daba gusto verla.-¿Que haces aquí?¿Vienes a visitarme?.

-Lo mismo digo Zangya. En realidad , Vengo a disculparme con el hombre que casi atropello esta mañana. Le traje un pastel , no quería empezar las cosas mal con la persona que viviría al lado .Lo lamento tanto .-Dije me sentía muy avergonzada.

Zangya se carcajeó.-Entonces fuiste tú .Descuida Bulma , solo intenta no hacerlo la próxima vez .- Volvió a reírse.

-Por supuesto , lo prometo .Conduciré mejor la próxima.-Dije yo.

-Eso no bastará. Además se ve horrible.-Dijo una voz masculina. ¿Cómo que horrible?

Mire detrás de mi amiga para observar al hombre grosero.

Casi me caigo de cabeza cuando ,el vecino que casi atropello apareció en la puerta . No puede ser , era el , era Vegeta . Como es que seguían juntos .

-Vegeta no seas así de grosero-Dijo Zangya ,hacia bien en regañarlo .-Con gusto aceptaré el pastel Bulma.-Dijo Zangya , Ya no quería darcelo no después de que lo llamaran horrible.

Le entrege el pastel.

-Vegeta ella es mi amiga Bulma Brief , es la hija de el científico más importante el inventor de las capsulas .-Zangya me presentó.-Y Bulma el es mi novio Vegeta , quizás lo hallas visto en alguna pelea de boxeo .El es muy famoso , uno de los mejores en el boxeo.-Presento orgullosa a su novio.

Vegeta:

Para vegeta lo único que importaba era el boxeo .El entrenaba duro día y noche en el gimnasio .Quería ser el mejor en el boxeo y conocido como tal . En el gimnasio donde el entrenaba los luchadores de boxeo eran conocidos como los sayajin . En un torneo de boxeo que en donde el gimnasio de vegeta participó , Vegeta demostró gran astucia en los asaltos y grandes estrategias .Era un has en el ring .En el torneó había luchado con 7 jugadores ,había vencido 5 por nocaut , consecutivos, los más brutales que hallan visto .Los otros los había ganado , no con nocuat pero aún así esos dos rivales no le llegaban ni a los talones .

Ganaron, el gimnasio quedo como el campeón gracias a los sayajin y el fue llamado el Príncipe de los sayajin . Ganando así su apodo . Hasta sus tiempos profesionales. A diferencia de sus otros compañeros de gimnasio el si se dedicó al boxeo .

Los sayajins del gimnasio eran 20 pero vegeta solo se relacionaba con Broly , Radits , Napa y Goku .Este último empezó siendo su rival ya que había logrado alcanzarlo varias veces , aun que en Vegeta primero sentía odio y desprecio término respetándolo aún que sea un poco .El mundo no tardo en declarar a Vegeta como uno de los mejores boxeadores de todo el mundo .Había ganado copas , medallas y todo .Su fama subió .Vegeta era conocido por uno de los más famasos deportistas.

Después de que Vegeta había soportado a Zangya y sus propuestas .Al final vegeta aceptó salir con ella ,solo para que ya lo dejara de molestar .Pero las cosas no salieron como vegeta esperaba y término de una forma bastante comprometedora con Zangya .De la chica fastidosa había pasado a ser su novia .Vegeta jamás le propuso matrimonio ,simplemente no la amaba. Zangya nunca le recriminó el hecho de que aún no se casaban . Así que la pareja siguió sin anillo en la relación.

POV vegeta:

Zangya me había convencido hace unas semana mudarnos . No entiendo su repentino interés y no me importa saberlo.

Me levante más temprano de la cuenta .Volteé .Observe a Zangya que estaba dormida. Al igual que todas las noches ,Zangya dormía a una esquina de la cama y yo a la otra . No la tocaba ni acariciaba , Eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba teniendo sexo y nada más .No amaba a esa mujer que dormía en mi cama y no la amaría nunca .No entiendo por que no lo hago , se supone que después de años juntos debería siquiera amarla un poco ,pero no es así. La buena publicidad era lo único que me hacia seguir con ella . Al parecer a la tv y periódicos les pareció una buena chica .Todos me lo decían "vegeta , zangya es una buena chica te sacarte la lotería" me lo decían mis padres , amigos , la tv . ¿Lotería en qué? , en serio no lo entiendo. Estoy seguro que Zangya siente lo mismo que siento por ella , nada.

Me levante de la cama y fui a tomar agua fría hacia calor esos días , primavera y un calor para morirse .Me cambie y salí a correr hasta que venga el camión de mudanza era muy temprano todavía .Apenas si salí las vecinas empezaron a asomar sus cabezas por la ventana ,el radar que tenían para detectarme les funcionaba bastante bien .

Corrí un par de vueltas y volví a la casa .Sería la últimas que vería esto .Entre y fui bañado por el olor a desayuno listo .Genial no tenía intenciones de ponerme a cocinar nada.

-Buenos días vegeta.-Dijo Zagya.-En cuento venga el camión , ayuda los a subir las cajas ¿Quieres? .Yo ire a cambiarme mientras tanto .- Salió de la habitación .No ayudaría a nadie ese no es mi trabajo.

El camión de mudanza al fin llegó, cargaron las cosas y salió .Zangya estaba muy entusiasmada por llegar .

-Ya quiero ver su cara.- murmuró .Parece que se le escapó.

Me volteé y dije .-¿A quién ? ¿Hablas de mí ?

.-ehh ? No ,no hablo de ti .Me refiero a , nadie no tiene importancia.-Seguro empezara hablar nuevamente como el loro que es -Es solo que en el instituto había una amiga que se creía mejor que yo .Y ahora quiero presumirle a mi novio estrella y a mi fama.- Y hizo un movimiento con su manos tirando su pelo para atrás , Ridícula .- Sería genial , además la extrañaba ya.

-Entonces nos mudamos para estupideces.- dije

-No , esto es solo como el paquete extra que viene con la casa. En la mañana me comentaron que me ella vivía aquí .-Zamgya sonrió - Empezare bien y luego le presumo todo lo que quiera , si hare eso .- Zangya se río con maldad

-¿Quién es ?.- dije

-Nadie importante , no la conoces .-dijo zangya.-Bien ya estamos llegando.-Dijo daba saltos cortos y aplausos que no sonaban .

Me baje del auto la casa estaba bastante bien , una de las mejores . Zangya se había lucido eligiendo la casa . Entre a dentro y le di un par de vueltas a la casa , tampoco estaba mal de adentro incluso era mucho mejor que la que teníamos antes .

Caminé hacía a afuera si zangya le estaba coqueteando al de el camión de mudanza , no pude contener la riza y empecé a reírme . Zangya se enfadó y entro a la casa . No le gusto mi reaccionar pero la cosa me dio mucha gracia.

Camine lentamente hasta el camión y mire al conductor del camión se escondió. Que patético es .Tomé varias cajas para empezar a meterla a la casa .Puede ver atras de ella un auto rojo frenar justo en frente de mí , escuche el ruido de unas llantas sobre el pavimento .Retrocedí unos pasos para atrás . ¿A caso estuvo a punto de atropellarme?. Que desquiciado era el vecino.

Escuche que grito.- ¡Lo siente , se lo compensaré después!.-La voz de una mujer y no de un hombre. Entonces era , que desquiciada es la vecina. Más le valía pagarmelo. Quién se creía para tratar de atropellarme

Terminé de entrar las cajas , el camión se fue y me quedaban 2 horas para ver que tal era el barrio . Metí mis manos en los bolsillos y caminé recorriendo el lugar , miraras por donde miraras habían mucha gente rica y de poder. Todo un barrio de personas poderosas ,este barrió no me quedaba nada mal . Al igual que el antiguo barrio , las mujeres eran las que se volteaban a verme. Entonces todo estaría normal .

Se estaba escondiendo el sol ya y volví a la casa entre y vi a Zangya que estaba frustrada no me importo y seguí caminando, quería recostarme había caminado toda la tarde y entrado cajas . De repente me dirigió la palabra .

-Cómo puediste .Esta mañana trate dedarte celos y solo te reiste .Para colmo asustas a mi conquista Vegeta .-

-No fastidies Zangya .Me mude como querías ,recogí las cajas , hoy casi me atropella la vecina .Suficiente no necesito tus quejas para completar el día.-Dije solo quería descansar un rato.

-Solo quiero decirte algo..-ella seguía hablando y a mi me importaba tanto escucharla que cerré los ojos para escucharla con más atención . Me acosté en el sillón sería una linda siesta .

El timbre sonó y Zangya dejo de hablar y abrió la pueta , desde aquí puede escuchar que decían.

-¿Zangya? ¿Eres tú? No puedo creerlo .- Si conocía a Zangya seguro era la amiga con la quien quería presumirme.

-¡Amiga mía , Me da mucho gusto verte!.-Dijo Zangya.-¿Que haces aquí?¿Vienes a visitarme?.

-Lo mismo digo Zangya. En realidad , Vengo a disculparme con el hombre que casi atropello esta mañana. Le traje un pastel , no quería empezar las cosas mal con la persona que viviría al lado .Lo lamento tanto .-Dijo .Con que la desquisiada era la amiga de Zangya.

Zangya se carcajeó.-Entonces fuiste tú .Descuida Bulma , solo intenta no hacerlo la próxima vez .- Volvió a reírse.

-Por supuesto , lo prometo .Conduciré mejor la próxima.-Dijo .

Me levante a ver quien era esa mujer .No le iba a dejar las cosas fáciles casi me atropella ,mínimo tendría que hacerle lo mismo.

Me quede impresionado ,la mujer era una belleza. Cabello azul al igual que sus ojos , una perfecta cara y un cuerpo para morirse. Me dio la impresión de haberla visto antes.

-Eso no bastará. Además se ve horrible.-Dije ,el pastel se veía delicioso ,solo lo dije para molestarla.

Si te gusto review n.n

Supongo que mañana subo el prox .


	2. Viejo Amigo

Buenas noches . Me quede hasta esta hora escribiendo así que espero que alguien lo disfrute ;). (Son la una más o menos xd No estan tarde pero mañana hay tengo colegió -.-')

Los personajes le pertenecen a akira toriyama .Y a mi me queda esta fic y a Vegeta ,pss ojala (TmT).

Sin más que decir segundo capi n.n

...

Después de que Zangya los presento , habían pasado las cosas se despidió amablemente y volvió a su hogar con la escusa de descansar cuando en realidad Bulma había recibido bastantes sorpresas por hoy y solo quería recortarse a pensar que haría ahora con el dios griego viviendo a su lado .Sabía que caería fácil si el la buscaba , había estado loca por el en el instituto ,tanto que si le diera la oportunidad caería en sus pies nuevamente.¿Y quien no ?.

En cuanto a Vegeta , el se gano una discusión más con Zangya .Consiguiendo que esta saliera sola en la noche sin el como castigo .Aun que a Vegeta no podía importarle menos .

POV Bulma:

Conocía a este hombre antes pero jamás me imagine que iba a ser tan duro , frío y grosero conmigo .Sabía la razón por la cual me trataba así , Rencor .Estaba segura que me odiaba porque casi lo atropello .¿Qué no puede olvidarlo y ya?. Había pasado dos meses ya desdé que nos presentaron formalmente ,dos meses nada fácil .Al parecer a Vegeta le gustaba llamar la atención bastante. Las vecinas solían llamarlo con nombres muy vergonzosos como forma de alagar su forma .Vegeta no hacía más que salir a correr exhibiendo su pecho muy bien formado subiendo más de lo normal la temperatura .Además que se había convertido en la sorpresa matutina del barrio , salia a recoger el periódico solo en boxer .Claro que solo abría la puerta y ahí estaba el periódico ,pero si salias justo al mismo tiempo que el , debías sentirte afortunada. Y yo no me sentía nada afortunada , solo hacia más difícil las cosas.

Los rumores de que no era solo un ángel caído del cielo por su aspecto ,sino que también en la cama no tardaron en llegar rápido .El se había echo la razón por la cual las vecinas morían. Los vecinos igualmente pero estos de envidia.

Maldito provocador .

Mis pensamientos sobre Vegeta fueron interrumpidos por una llamaba . Mire mi celular , Numero desconocido .Bueno veamos quien es .

-Hola ¿Quién habla?-Dije .Me pregunto quien sería.

-¡Bulma! Soy Goku .¡Que gusto oírte de nuevo amiga mía! ¿Donde te metiste? .-Dijo Goku .¡Goku!

-¡Goku! ¡Donde te metiste tú! perdí todo contacto contigo después de la fiesta de la graduación .Nunca atendiste el celular ,intente ir a tu casa para verte y me entero que te habías mudado , luego ya no supe nada de ti .- Dije .Había sonado como una acusación. Me sentía algo molesta todavía pero también estaba feliz de hablar otra vez con mi mejor amigo.

-Veras Bulma ,Hm por donde empiezo .-hizo una pausa .-¿Recuerdas a Milk?.-Dijo finalmente , Milk mi mejor amiga .También no supe nada de ella. Lo único que recuerdo es que había convencido a Goku para que invite a Milk a la fiesta de graduación. Un momento . Milk .. Goku .. . O no puede ser.

-Goku.. No me dirás lo que estoy pensando verdad. ¡Milk y tu! ¿Entonces funciono? -Dije y lleve una mano a mi boca. Estaba emocionada.

-Y no sabes cuanto Bulma .Después de que me hablaste de ella ,si la invite .Supongo que recuerdas la fiesta.-Dijo .Una de las mejores fiestas. Fue un verdadero descontrol.-Bueno pasaron muchas cosas después ,en especial en esa fiesta .-Dijo Goku. El y Milk .Es lo más hermoso , pero eso no justifica el que no me haya visitado ni una sola vez.

-Goku no puedo estar más contenta de que ustedes dos estén juntos, pero aún no entiendo por que nunca me llamaste o visitaste si quiera .-Dije cortando su explicación.

-Bulma dejame terminar .-Goku me reprocho luego se río.- Me casé con Milk unos meses después de habernos graduado y la razón fue..-Goku dijo .Goku paro en seco y pude escuchar una voz de una mujer .

-"Refuerzos .Persecución en la calle ice sphere" "El sospechoso maneja un auto negro modelo E35" "Repito" "Refuerzos".

-¡Genial! ¡Esto se va poner interesante!.-Dijo Goku , se lo escuchaba bastante feliz.

-¿Goku que sucede? .- Le pregunte , se puso a festejar y se olvido de mi .

-Bulma acaban de decirme que esta ocurriendo una persecución ,esto es Genial .-Goku se río con su típica risa de estar disfrutándolo todo-Mandame tu dirección por mensaje .Te visitare y hablaremos en persona. -Dijo Goku y volvió a escucharse la voz de la mujer -Nos vemos luego.-dijo Goku.

-¡Espera Goku no cortes!.-Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Goku había cortado la llamada .Esta bien ,tenemos mucho que hablar y en persona sería más fácil.

Se caso con Milk a tan solo unos meses de la graduación ¡vaya! El amor les debió haber pegado fuerte .Había escuchado como una comunicación policial. Recuerdo que Goku estaba emocionado por que lo habían aceptado en la escuela de cadetes .Y según pude oír , le fue bastante bien con eso de su carrera hasta se lo escuchaba muy feliz , estoy más que contenta de que mi mejor amigo le vaya tan bien.

Guarde el numero de Goku en la agenda del celular y me dispuse a escribirle un mensaje .

...

Mensajes:

Bulma:(13:23hs pm)

Goku si vuelves a cortarme de esa manera no te hablare por otros 4 años (; .

Mi dirección es Golden Cloud 578 ! Ven a cenar en la noche ¿Que te parece mañana? Bulma.

Goku:(15:46hs pm)

Lo siento Bulm , tenía trabajo y debía cortar .¿Golden Cloud? es ese famoso barrio , lo conozco. ¿Tienes tiempo hoy? Mañana en la noche estoy ocupado tengo turno noche en el trabajo.

Bulma:(15:54hs pm)

Esta bien Goku , solo por ti .Hoy a las 20:00 ,¡Ven con Milk! ¿Qué quieres de cenar? No tengas pudor , dime lo que quieras comer .los robots lo harán, así que no tienes porque preocuparte .

Goku:(15:56hs pm)

Bulma ¿en serio lo dices? Lo que yo quiera!? Y también cuanto yo quiera :)?

Bulma:(15:59hs pm)

Jajaja Goku.. si dime lo que quieras y lo prepararé para cenar.

Goku:(16:01hs pm)

Lo que yo quiera y cuanto quiera he .Bueno en ese caso quiero : Pollo Kong Pao , cerdo agridulce , Ma Pao Tou Fu , la

Sopa Wan Tan, Shijiao , Rollitos de primavera , Chaw Mien . Ahh y no me olvido de Pato de Beijing . Cocina bastante :)

Bulma:(16:05hs pm)

Vaya Goku , espero que te comas todo eso glotón , Te conosco bien creo que se cuanto cocinar jaja .Iré a comprar al mercado .nos vemos a las ocho pm no lo olvides!

Goku:(16:08hs pm)

¡Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias ! :D Eres la mejor Bulma , ¡Por supuesto me lo comeré todo!

...

Terminé de leer el mensaje .Sonreí .A Goku no se le quito esa costumbre de comer como si tuviera 4 estómagos . Busque la cápsula del auto .Revise el bolso pero no encontré el estuche de las cápsulas .Estaba segura de que lo deje en el bolso , siempre lo dejo ahí ¿Dónde lo habré dejado?.

Revisé en cajones ,bolsillos ,estantes en ningún lado estaba el maldito estuche .Ahora como haría para ir al mercado .Mire la hora 16:26 ,llegó al menos caminando .Suspire . Caminé hasta la puerta .

-miau.- Eh ? ¿Qué fue eso? Mire para todos lados buscando al protagonista del sonido .

-miau.- Otra vez se escucho .Venía desde la sala .Caminé hasta allí .

-miau.- pude oír con claridad que el gato estaba bajo del sofá.

Me agache muy despacio para que el gato no se asustara .Mire cautelosa tratando de que el animal no se asustara .Abrí ligeramente mis boca.¡Era el gato más gordo que había visto nunca! .Si no tuviera rasgos felinos ,hubiera jurado que era un perro mediano .Para mi sorpresa también tenía el dichoso estuche que estaba buscando.

-Ven gatito gordo dame el estuche .. acercate gordo .. solo quiero ese estuche y te dejare en paz .- decía esto mientras acercaba la mano más cerca de la boca del felino para quitarle el estuche . El gato era un miedoso apenas si acercaba mi mano se alegaba y empezaba a protestar.

Me levante , puse las manos en mis caderas, cerré los ojos y solté un largo suspiró. Tonto gato , solo complica las cosas .

-Esta bien ,conozco tu punto débil gato.-Dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina .Abrí la nevera y saque una pastelito .

-Ven gatito , ven mira lo que tengo .-Dije y le acerque el pastelito solo para mostrárselo. Después puse el pastelito a la derecha del sofá para que baja a buscarlo y pueda agarrar el estuche .

Costó pero conseguí el estuche .-Que gato testarudo eres .-le dije , ya no se veía asustado. Así que acerque mi mano para tratar de acariciarlo . El gato se dejó acariciar .Genial ahora tengo un nuevo amigo .-Ves solo estabas asustado.-le dije.

-Haber gordo veamos de quien eres.- su collar decía Mentita y el numero telefónico de su dueño con la dirección .

Leí en voz alta - Golden Cl.. Con que eres de los vecinos .El gato de Zangya y Vegeta eh .Bueno vamos mentita tu dueños deben estar preocupados.-Le dije al gato , lo alce . Me dirigí con el a la puerta .

Pude escuchar los gritos de Zangya llamando al gato por su nombre.

-¡Mentita!.- decía Zangya .- ¡Mentita! ¡Ven Mentita! .- Estaba buscando por los arbustos de su jardín .

-Zangya el gato se perdió no aparece , dejalo ya .-Dijo Vegeta pero a pesar de haber dicho eso se veía bastante feliz .

Zangya junto su manos en su boca -¡Meentitaaaa! .-gritó.

-¡Oye Zangya aquí esta tu gato! .-Dije y Zangya vino corriendo hasta llegar a mi lado. Me arrebató el gato de las manos y empezó a abrazar con fuerza al pobre gato .

-Gracias Bulma no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco ,creí que ya no encontraría a mentita .-dijo Zangya .-¿Dónde lo encontraste?.

-De nada .El estaba en mi casa debajo de mi sofá , no se como llego ahí .-Dije

-¿Qué hacías ahí bebé? Me asustaste Mentita no vuelvas a hacer algo así .-Le dijo al gato hablándole con un tono muy gracioso y abrazándolo mientras lo mecía de lado a lado .

Sonreí y dirigí mi vista a Vegeta . Estaba mirando como con asco a Zangya .Luego me vio y me dedicó una fría mirada de odio .¿Ahora qué es lo que hice? . Se dio la vuelta y entro a su casa .

-Bulma esta noche ven a cenar a mi casa quiero agradecerte el haber encontrado a mentita .Además nos había quedado pendiente ¿lo recuerdas?.-Dijo Zangya .

-Lo lamente Zangya pero ya tengo planes para esta noche , la próxima será.- dije .En este momento amaba tanto a Goku ,no quiero ni cenar con ellos .Mientras más los evite mejor.-Si me disculpas tengo que irme . Adiós y cuida a tu gato .-Dije ,luego me reí .

-Descuida .En cuanto puedas me avisas Bulmi .-Dijo Zangya y se marcho con el gato mitad perro .

Ya en el Mercado recogí todo lo que necesitaba para la cena con Goku .Eligió los mejores platos ,en mi opinión son mis favoritos .En total 8 platos ,el numero chino de la suerte .

Camine fijandome cual era la fila más corta de las góndola .Pasé mi vista por la góndolas .El número 8 estaba haciendo efecto por que en la góndola n°3 estaba casi vacía y estaba atendiendo un chico muy guapo ,pero era solo un joven .

La señora delante mio no paraba de coquetearle al joven , supongo que ya debe de estar acostumbrado de tener ese tipo de atenciones .Ella era una mujer muy madura para el .¿Es que no se da cuenta de eso? Pero dicen que para el amor no hay edad así que , que más da .

-Eres muy amable y bueno conmigo guapo .-Dijo la señora ,yo solo rodé los ojos y suspire .

-Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo señorita.-Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa y sonrojado .Lo de "Señorita" lo dijo por amable , estoy segura.

-Mira guapo te dejo mi número por si quieres ir a divertirte un rato .-Seguido de lo dicho se fue .Al pobre chico se estaba riendo y estaba sonrojado .Miro el número y luego hizo bollo el papel y lo tiro , como dije, era muy madura para el. Al fin mi turno. Estaba avanzando cuando me dirigieron la palabra.

-Disculpa tienes muchas cosas en el carro , ¿Puedes dejarme pasar? .-Dijo ¿Vegeta? Me quede mirandolo un rato hasta que reaccione .Genial seguro me veía como tonta .-¿Que pasa? ¿Estas buscando la manera de pasar enzima mio con el carro? .-Y hizo una sonrisa de maldad y burlona .Ahí estaba otra vez , el rencor. Me enoje .

-Por supuesto que no , ya olvida eso Vegeta. Pasa si quieres .-Dije y me hice a un lado .Vegeta puso las cosas en la cinta-Además te di un pastel ¿lo recuerdas?.-le dije .

-Si y dejame decirte que fue el pastel más feo que probé en mi vida .-Me dijo .Que sinceridad .Bueno mis robots no hacen nada mal , solo esta mintiéndome o tendre que tirar al robot .

-Lo lamento Vegeta .Valora que al menos te di algo ¿no?.-Dije.- Entonces que quieres que haga para que me perdones de una vez.

Estaba pagando las cosas y sonrió con maldad.-En serio quieres saber Bulma.-Me dijo .Sonó como.. ¿podría ser?-¿Recuerdas el Gato que estaba en tu casa ? Has algo para desaparecerlo .-Dijo Vegeta .No quería al gato ,eso era todo .Mi mente voló por unos minutos.

-¿Qué dices? Además tu gato es muy lindo por que quieres que haga eso .-Le hablaba mientras pasaba el muchacho las cosas por la maquina y el guardaba su mercadería en las bolsas.

-Tu solo hazlo mujer.- Dijo el. Después tomo sus bolsas y se fue .Así claro lo haría ,vendería al gato o por que no mejor mando un asesino para que se encargue de el . Por favor Vegeta , solo es un Gato Muy lindo por cierto.

Después de comprar todo me fui del mercado. En cuanto llegue a mi casa le pedí a el robots lo que tenían que hacer .

Las horas pasaron rápido . Ya eran las 20:00 hs. Pasaron unos 3 minutos y el timbre sonó .Me dirigía a la puerta y el timbre volvió a sonar . Hice una cara de confusión ¿Tanto tarde en ir hasta la puerta? . Bueno no importa ,seguí caminando , el timbré de nuevo .Pero esta vez escuche un "Goku ya deja el timbre" y luego un "Jajaja Lo siento Milk" .Me reí ligeramente ¡Hay Goku!. Estaba ya abriéndola y sonó nuevamente .

-¿Gohan tu también?.-Dijo Milk ,¿Gohan? .- ¡Bulmaa! ¡Te extrañe tanto! .-Milk se tiro hacía a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Milk yo igual.-Le dije mientras correspondía su abrazo .Mire al lado de Goku tenía a un niño agarrando su mano.

-Goku no me digas ..-Me quede petrificada ese niño se parecía mucho a Goku .

-Bulma el es mi hijo Gohan .-Dijo Goku .Me sentí muy emocionada .Un mini Goku .

-¿Tu hijo?.-Me agache para ver mejor a Gohan .-Hola Gohan , eres muy parecido a tu padre .-Le sonreí con ternura , el se escondía detrás de la pierna de su padre.-¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño?.-El levanto su mano extendiendo cuatro de sus muy pequeños deditos. Le Sonreí .

-Pasen a la casa muchachos ,la cena ya debe de estar lista .-Dije

-¡Iuujuu! .-Dijo Goku .-¡Vamos Gohan! .-Tomó a Gohan y entro a la casa .

-Goku siempre tuvo esa actitud inocente .-Dijo Bulma

-Ni que me lo digas Bulma , Pero aún así lo quiero tanto-Dijo Milk

-Claro .-Bulma sonrió malvadamente.-Pero tu le quitaste todo rasgo de inocencia Galana .-Bulma río .

Milk hizo como un grito tapándose la boca y se sonrojo toda.-¡Bulma! Que ocurrencias , ese tipo de cosas no se dicen .-Luego se río . Nos dirigimos a la casa .

En la cocina estaba Goku hablando con el robot haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas .

-Entonces si yo te digo que quiero mm rollitos de primavera .. unos 23 platos y te digo que lo prepares en veinte minutos ,¿Lo harías?.-Dijo Goku .Es que nunca vio un robot .

-Si señor , lo que usted pida .-Dijo el robot .

-Ah.. ¿Pero si te digo unos 40 platos y en veinte minutos?-Dijo Goku.

-Goku también los tendría listo sin problema.-Dije respondiendo por el robot.

-¡Estos robots son fantásticos! .-Dijo Goku .-Bulma ya cenemos , muero de hambre . Además quiero probar que tal sabe la comida.-Dijo Goku.

Yo solo afirme con mi cabeza y los guíe al comedor .

Ya en la mesa .Nos pusimos a conversar.Más con Milk , Goku no dejaba la comida por nada al igual que Gohan pero el comía menos salvaje que Goku .

Lo que paso fue que Milk había quedado embarazada de Gohan , en la fiesta habían bebido tanto que perdieron consciencia y no se cuidaron .Ox satan , el padre de Milk , Quiso que Goku y Milk se casen de inmediato. Al contrario de estar molesto estaba muy feliz .Milk no podía estar más de acuerdo con Ox satan , había conocido poco a Goku pero ella ya lo amaba perdidamente .Goku también estuvo de acuerdo con casarse así que no se hablo más y se casaron .Luego de eso se habían mudado a la montaña paoz .Y perdieron contacto con todo . Luegos platicamos sobre el empleo de Goku también mucho de ella y de Gohan .

-Y tu pequeño Gohan , no hablas mucho.-Dije. Había terminado de comer -¿Te gusto la comida?.-Le pregunté.

-Si señorita estuvo muy deliciosa .-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Puedes decirme Bulma si quieres .-Le dije. El asintió

Goku suspiró .-¡Eso estuvo delicioso Bulma! .-dijo Goku .-Pero no es más delicioso que la comida que me prepara Milk.-Dijo Goku.

Yo reí -Gracias Goku .-Dije .Y pude notar como Milk se ponía muy contenta .

De la nada afuera se empezó a escucharse quejas .

-¡Estupido animal! ¡Largo!¡Vete lejos escoria! .-Grito Vegeta desde afuera .Levantando su puño.

Todos miramos afuera . Desdé el ventanal se veía a un Vegeta furioso gritándole a el Gato y lanzándolo fuera.

-Dios mio pero quien es ese loco .-Dijo Milk mirandohacía afuera.

-¡Es Vegeta!.-Dijo Goku levantándose de su asiento .Corrió hacía la ventana .-¡Vegetaaaaa! .-Grito y levanto su mano moviéndola de lado a lado .Casi lo olvido , Goku conocía a Vegeta también.

POV Vegeta:

El maldito gato me tenía furioso .La madre de Zangya le habia regalado al estupido Gato hace pocos días .Primero todo marcho bien , en la mañana el Gato estuvo tranquilo .Pero a la noche empezó a maullar . No paraba , entonces me levante y como toda persona hubiera echo le puse unos de los cubre orejas de Zangya en la boca .Volví a dormir bien ,en la mañana Zangya se molesto conmigo por eso pero se le pasó luego.

Después de encargarme de mi carrera volví a la casa .El maldito Gato había arañado el sillón en donde yo me sentaba , había pedazos de el por todos lados . Me dispuse a buscar al Gato .El desgraciado estaba durmiendo en el lado de mi cama bien el gato se lo busco así que le grite unas cuantas maldiciones , lo debí de haber asustado tanto que se fue de la casa .Estaba muy feliz , hasta que la mujer grito que lo había encontrado. Intente obligar a Zangya a regalarlo , pero no se negó a hacerlo .Para olvidarme del problema me fui a comprar al mercado y encontre a la mujer , creí que se encargaría del gato , pero no hizo nada . La gota del vaso se derramo cuando al estupido gato se le dio por subirse a la mesa y robar una parte de mi comida .No lo soporte me levante , se lo busco lo eche de la casa .

-¡Estupido animal! ¡Largo!¡Vete lejos escoria! .-Le grite al muy desgraciado , Zangya no lo haría salir de esta al estupido gato. Me di la vuelta y estuve a punto de irme , cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba .Levante una ceja.

Cuando vi a la casa de la mujer loca ,pude ver al idiota de Kakaroto saludarme .¿Qué hacia en la casa de la mujer?.Esperen ¿No sera que la desquiciada es una de las anormales amigas de Kakaroto verdad ? .Empecé a hacer memoria .Recordaba las gemelas opuestas , después a la loca y infantil pelivioleta ,la que venía de la nieves y la niña rica mimada por todos . Claro como no la reconocí antes. Era esa mujer , recuerdo habermela visto muchas veces en la cafetería , biblioteca, alguna veces aparecía en el salón de mi clase. Ahora entiendo por que Kakaroto estaba ahí.

No sera que Kakaroto y la mujer estén alguna cita ¿Verdad? .Mal le vale que no , por que puse el ojo en esa mujer y si .. .Un momento . ¿Acaso me puse celoso? . Eso es imposible , no tengo nada con esa loca mujer es imposible.

Kakaroto saludaba y un niño se acerco a la ventana también .Era muy parecido a el .Entonces termino haciendo cargo del niño. Kakaroto había dejado embarazada a su novia, cuando vino a contarme muy desesperado lo que había ocurrido , mi concejo fue que se largara por un tiempo y negara al hijo .Una tonta y irresponsable idea , le quedaba perfecta a Kakaroto .El me dijo que no podía hacer eso y que mejor le pedía ayuda a su pelón amigo krilin. Luego de eso desapareció , supuse que siguió mi concejo pero ahora veo que no fue así .

Seguí caminando y hice como si no vi nada , pero el idiota de kakaroto salió de la casa y corrió a buscarme. Acelere mi pasó .Aun así me alcanzó .

-¡Vegeta! ¿Cómo estas amigo? Hace mucho tiempo no te veía , es una casualidad haberte encontrado.-Me dijo .¿Amigo?

-Eso no te importa Kakaroto , además no somos amigos insecto .-Le dije.

Kakaroto se río , atrás de el se acercaron la mujer loca , el niño y esta otra , supongo su esposa.-Vegeta.. ¿todavía estas molesto por que hace mucho te vencí en el rin ? .-Me dijo el desgraciado , por su puesto que lo estaba , me humilló frente a todos en el gimnasio .Y todavía no me daba la revancha .Solo me ganó por que el idiota de Kaio sama estaba dándole concejos .Si no hubiese sido por el , ya le habría ganado.

-No olvido ese día como tampoco olvido que me debes la revancha kakaroto .-Le dije .

-Ah con que es eso .-Dijo y se rasco la nariz .-Bueno pues ,si quieres te la doy la revancha pero no hay ningún rin , así que supongo que lo dejamos para otro día .-Me dijo Kakaroto.

Sonreí con maldad y dije.-En mi casa tengo un rin , hagamos la pelea ahí kakaroto .Si quieres puedes negarte , recuerda que no he dejado de entrenar .Y te supero en técnicas , no podras ganarme .-Le deje en claro.

-¿Pelea? ¿Cómo que pelea? Goku que significa esto.-Pregunto la mujer de kakaroto.

-Tranquila Milk , Vegeta esta hablando de una revancha que hace mucho tiempo quedo pendiente entre nosotros . No preocupes solo es una pelea de boxeó .-Le explicó kakaroto .

-Pues no pelearas Goku , es muy mal ejemplo para Gohan . Le estas incitando la violencia.- dijo la escandolosa .-Luego se convertirá en un rebelde sin causa .No . No pelearas.-Dijo

-Pero Milk , es de boxeó .-Suplico Kakaroto .La mujer si que lo tiene comiendo de su mano.

-Mamá ¿Qué es boxeó?.-Pregunto el niño

-Milk yo apoyo a Goku ,sería divertido ver una pelea de Boxeó .Además puedes mostrarle a Gohan que es boxeó también la diferencia de una pelea con violencia y otra con fines de entretenimiento .-La mujer loca estaba de acuerdo con ver a Kakaroto perder .Si que sabe convencer a las personas.

-Vamos mamá yo quiero ver que es .-Dijo el niño.

La mujer de kakaroto suspiró.-Esta bien ,Pero si Gohanintentas ser un Boxeador y no un importante investigador .Tu padre se las vera conmigo .-Dijo .

Kakaroto se carcajeó nervioso .-Ya oíste a tu madre Gohan .-Dijo el insecto .-¡Vegeta vamos a pelear! . -Dijo kakaroto .

-Siganme .-Ordené . Ellos me siguieron hasta el gimnasio que tenía en mi casa para entrenar .

...

Un saludo y mañana tratare de subir el otro capi .

Si tengo faltas de ortografía es por que soy un asco en eso jaja . Si no fuera por el corrector estoy segura que escribiría como si tuviera cáncer en los dedos .Pero ya mejorare e.e algún día xd .

El la parte de vegeta me queda corto porque empezó pilas y término medio mal xd . En el otro lo haré primero n.n chaito.


	3. Mentita mi cómplice

Hola ! Capi 3 n.n

MUCHAS GRACIAS 3 por sus reviews y ánimos a HADE SON SATAN , rocy-rose , y a colin .

Akira el creador de los personajes .

...

POV vegeta :

Los guíe a el gimnasio .Había un sótano en la casa , Zangya no lo usaba así que decide hacerlo el lugar donde entrenaría.

Kakaroto chiflo -Guau Vegeta este gimnasio es muy practico ,tienes de todo. -dijo.

-El boxeo es mi vida ,es lógico que tenga un gimnasio así .-dije

-Si tienes razón .-Dijo ,Le di unos guantes de boxeo , unos botines y un protector bucal.

-¿Pelearas con casco?-le pregunte .Y saque uno rojo.

-No , no me gusta usar casco.-me dijo.

-¡Claro que si Goku!-La mujer de Kakaroto me saco el casco de las manos.-Mientras más protección tengas mejor sera .-Intentaba ponerle el casco en la cabeza , la palmera que tenía Kakaroto no ayudaban en nada a la escandalosa.

-No hace falta que me ayudes Milk puedo yo solo .-Dijo Kakaroto y hizo un puchero .Patético .No quise ver más del espectáculo y me fui a colocar las cosas también .

Me puse las cosas en el vestíbulo que había en el gimnasio , cuando volví pude ver a la mujer , la loca , mostrándole a el pequeño mocoso las máquinas y diciéndole los nombres .Dirigió sus azulados ojos a mi .Siempre tenía estas miradas con esta mujer .En donde siempre mis ojos quedaban clavados en los de ella . Podía sentir como si me pidiera algo , como si me lo suplicara .Estúpida mujer .Que ya deje de mirarme , por que yo no dejare de hacerlo .Como si me hubiera escuchado la mujer saco sus ojos de mi y se sonrojó. Era imposible no notar en su piel blanca como la nieve ese tono rojizo.

Me subí a el ring y busque a Kakaroto con la mirada .En cuanto lo encontré a el idiota me miro con una cara muy rara , tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos achinados . Entendí todo cuando levanto sus cejas de arriba a abajo como insinuándole algo y su escandalosa esposa se río. Estúpidos hicieron que me avergüence y para colmo se dieron cuenta de como mire a la mujer. Se subió al ring .

-Preparate Kakaroto .-Le dije , empecé a calentar.

-Si -dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y repitió mi acción.-Pero antes -dijo susurrando-Ya vi como mirabas a Bulmaa .-Dijo susurrando .

-No seas idiota kakaroto no se de que estas hablando.-Dije igual susurrando y otra vez sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

-No te hagas vegeta , te gusssta.-Dijo burlandome .-Si quieres puedo hablar con ella para que puedas besarla o algo así .-Dijo el idiota susurrando.

-¡Silencio deja de hablar estupideces!-Dije, el muy imbécil ya estaba acabando con mi paciencia además si quería besar a la loca podía hacerlo solo y sin ayuda.-Escucha sabandija , ¿recuerdas como se maneja la pelea?.

Kakaroto se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos -Crees vegeta que olvide como se manejan las cosas en el ring-dijo Kakaroto y luego se río -Pues dejame decirte .. Que no recuerdo nada .-Dijo y rasco su cabeza bueno lo que podía por el casco .

Caí al suelo por su estupidez .

-Eres imposible .-dije mientras apretaba los dientes.-Como puedes hablar con tanta confianza y retractarte al final .-Fruncí mi ceño.-Jugaremos 12 rounds , el primer round empezamos con 10 puntos cada uno ¿recuerdas? .-dije Kakaroto solo asintió .-Quien gane el round se suman 10 puntos y el que pierda 9 , en este caso como no hay juez , quien pierda el round sera el que caiga al piso .No hay otra manera. Quien sume más puntos gana.

-De acuerdo , ¿Quién contara los puntos?.-Preguntó

-Nosotros mismos Kakaroto.-Dije ,me esta enfadando tantas preguntas.

-Pero , no puedo golpear y sumar tantos números a la vez , además tengo guantes no puedo sumar con los dedos.-Dijo

-¡Kakaroto no puedes ser tan idiota!-Grité, Kakaroto me saca de mis casillas más que el gato .

-Goku yo puedo contar tus puntos cuando ganes los rounds -Dijo la mujer.

-Gracias Bulma.-Dijo .-Espera .. Milk tu puedes contar mis puntos y Bulma tu los de Vegeta ,así cada quien cuenta los puntos de su pareja .-Dijo .No pude evitar sonrojarme al igual que la mujer , suerte que pelearemos así tengo escusa para romperle la cara.

-Ni lo pienses Goku , ni por casualidad pienso participar en esto.-Dijo su esposa .Estaba dándole la espalda al ring y cruzadas de brazos.

-No importa yo contare los puntos de los dos , no te preocupes Goku .-Dijo la mujer seguido de eso me sonrió y yo desvíe la vista .

-Ya no perdamos tiempo y empecemos de una vez .-Dije seguido de eso puse mis brazos delante de mi cuerpo .

-¡Claro!-Dijo Kakaroto y se posiciono .

Dimos por empezado el primer round .Avancé dando un par puñetazos en la defensa de Kakaroto para lograr cansarlo y que retrocediese . Y así lo hizo Kakaroto llegando a una esquina , por mi parte no dejaba de dar golpes ,baje solo un poco la presión y kakaroto se agacho y salió por mi derecha .Intentó darme un "Crochet" ,un golpe dirigida a la cabeza, pero lo esquivé rápidamente .A pesar de que Kakaroto ya no practicaba este deporte , no se veía ninguna falta de entrenamiento en sus movimientos .

Seguimos haciendo todo tipo de combos en el ring hasta que por fin pude derribarlo con un gancho , un golpe , que dio justo en su barbilla .Posicione bastante fuerza en ese golpe y pude tirarlo al suelo .

-¡GOKU! Baja te harás daño , por favor Goku.-Decía su esposa.

Debía admitir que esto de no haber un árbitro hacía más difícil la pelea y más difícil era acabar los rounds .

-¡Vamos papá tu puedes ganale a el señor gruñon!-Dijo el mocoso. La mujer se río de el comentario del niño.

La pelea ni había empezado y lo que más me costaba era soportar los gritos de la escandalosa esposa de Kakaroto. Cuando tire a Kakaroto se volvió a levantar . Segundo round Kakaroto empezaba trataba de derribarme pegandome a el estómago pero yo oponía resistencia con mi defensa .En un momento de descuido de Kakaroto lo golpeé con un "crochet" creí que tardaría en recuperarse del golpe pero en una milésimas de segundos me lo devolvió con un cross, un golpe dirigido al rostro. Me maree y afloje mi defensa , Kakaroto logró lo que buscaba y me pegó directo en los riñores y luego , con un ultimo golpe en mi cara , caí al suelo.

-¡Eso es papa así se hace! ¡Acaba con el !-dijo el niño .

Tercer round .Después de forcejear un par de minutos con Kakaroto , pude darle un golpe en la mejilla y hacer que sangrara ,tambaleó ligeramente ,luego siguió con su posición de combate y defensa .Estaba a apunto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando callo al suelo .

Su esposa la escandalosa se había subido al ring , como estaba concentrado en la pelea no me percaté de que había subido .Apenas si estuvo cerca y se tiró arriba de Kakaroto .

-¡Goku no quiero que continúes! ¡mira tu cara esta sangrando!-Dijo .

Kakaroto se saco los guantes seguido del protector .-Milk tranquila , seguiré con la pelea , estará todo bien .Ya veras que se te hará muy entretenida la pelea.-Dijo

-¡Por supuesto que no! .-Grito.- No puedo entretenerme con nada que te lastime , Además esto es una lucha salvaje Goku, mirar como se deforma tu cara y como pierdes conciencia no me divierte en lo absoluto.-Dijo , Kakaroto se levanto con su esposa y siguieron hablando. Que manera de perder el tiempo , hubiese preferido que no este su esposa .

-Milk seguiré con la pelea por que se lo debo a Vegeta ¿Si? Dejame continuar por favor .-Y puso sus manos adelante en forma de suplica .Dominado por el sexo femenino.

-¡No Goku!¡No quiero! .-dijo.

Kakaroto le dio la espalda y se dirigía hacía mi , cuando su esposa se puso delante mio con sus brazos extendidos de lado a lado.

-Goku si sigues con esta pelea .. ¡No volveré a cocinarte nada !.- dijo.

-¡Qué! Milk , has todo menos eso .-dijo kakaroto gritando. Kakaroto miro hacía arriba y luego suspiro.-Ni hablar , Vegeta no pelearé. -dijo .

-¡Kakaroto no seas patético! Si quieres pelear haslo no te dejes controlar por una mujer .-Dije , el imbécil no puede hacerle caso a su esposa .Si fuera así no habría pelea y eso me molestaría a mi.

-¡Es cierto Vegeta! ¡Quiero pelear y lo haré aun que ya no pruebe la comida que me prepara Milk!.- Esto ultimo lo dijo con una lágrima en los ojos.

La esposa de kakaroto emitió un pequeño grito y bajo del ring para pedirle ayuda a la mujer loca. Entre eso Kakaroto se puso el protector y los guantes .

Seguimos con el tercer round , me puse en defensa como Kakaroto y empezamos a movernos en el ring , con una serie se golpes y combos . Mi mandíbula dolía con el ultimo golpe que me dio Kakaroto. Estaba tratando de derivar a Kakaroto con mis técnicas .Escuche que la mujer loca dijo un "Esta bien Milk" distrayendome por un momento. Lo que dio ventaja a Kakaroto , estaba apunto de darme un fuerte golpe cuando la mujer grito y paró su ataque.

-¡Goku! .-Dijo la mujer.

-Emg Mgth Lmdsn.-Emitió Kakaroto , estaba fastidiado igual que yo. No estoy seguro que es lo que habrá dicho.

-Recuerdas que hace mucho tu tenías planeado seguir como boxeador ¿no? , pero lo dejaste porque tardaban demasiado en recuperarse tus heridas .-Dijo no se a que viene todo eso pero esta distrayendo al sabandija .-Y eso era por que no querías curarte como debías .Goku cuando salgas de aquí te obligaran a colocarte ..

Kakaroto escupió el protector y luego Gritó.-¡INYECCIONES! no no no no no no.-Dijo .-¡No me pondré ninguna inyección!¡No me obligaran! .-dijo.

-Pues la única manera es si dejas esta pelea amigo.- dijo la mujer loca , Juro que me las va a pagar la infeliz . Había convencido a Kakaroto con seguir la pelea y lo estaba hechando todo a perder, estaba furioso.

-¡No le hagas Kakaroto! ¡Solo lo dice para que le hagas caso a tu irritante esposa!.-dije

-Claro que no , lo hago por el .Odia las inyecciones y después no hará más que arrepentirse de haber peleado.-Dijo

-Ja ,Creeme Kakaroto se arrepentirá , pero de haber quedado tan golpeado y no por las inyecciones.-Dije

-¡Basta Goku no peleara!.-Dijo la mujer y se subió al ring y movió a Goku unos centímetros lejos de mí .

-¡Kakaroto si peleara!-Dije , volviendo a Goku a su lugar .

Estuvimos así por un rato moviendo a Goku de un lado a otro .Hasta que Kakaroto abrió la boca .

-Una vez me habían dicho que las personas se peleaban es por que se quieren. Ahora veo que es verdad .-Dijo kakaroto , estuve a punto de sacarle la cabeza .

-¡No seas tonto Goku! .-Dijo la mujer seguido de eso le dio un buen golpe a Kakaroto en la cabeza.

-¡Ay!¡Ay!¡Ay! ¡Bulma! ¡Por que hiciste eso! ¡Si es cierto! .-Dijo .

-¡Ya callate!.-Dijo y volvió a golpearlo.

La mujer de Kakaroto se subió al ring .-Bulma ya no lo golpees , tubo suficiente por hoy .Goku ya vámonos de aquí , es muy tarde y Gohan debe dormir, mañana vine su maestro particular no lo olvides.-Dijo su esposa .-Y recuerda que si sigues con esta pelea tendrás no solo inyecciones gratis , sino que no volveré a cocinarte.-Dijo .-Y dudo que Vegeta te cocine algo .¿No es así Vegeta?.

-hmp .-emití y corrí mi rostro.-Ni en mis sueños .-le dije.

-Iré a cambiarme Milk.- dijo finalmente rendido . Estúpidas mujeres.

Cuando término de cambiarse los llevé hasta la puerta de la casa para que esas sabandijas ya se largaran . Solo vinieron a hacer estorbo ni una pelea me dejaron tener.

La esposa de kakaroto y la loca mujer azulada salieron antes y estaban despidiéndose

Kakaroto estaba chiflando . Se acerco a mi y dijo susurrando.-Vegeta no te preocupes , volveré y tendremos una revancha amigo .-Dijo .Camino hacía afuera . Pareció olvidar algo , volvió y dijo .-También le hablare a Bulma sobre ti.-dijo.

-Eso ni se te ocurra insecto .-Dije ,agarrando de el cuello de su camisa.-no te hagas falsas ilusiones , que a mi esa mujer loca no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo .-le deje en claro y solté su camisa.

POV Bulma:

Estaba despidiendo a Milk en el jardín de Vegeta . Le di un beso en la mejilla a el soñoliento Gohan y me despedí con abrazó a Goku y a Milk .

Escuchamos un auto estacionarse , Al parecer era Zangya que había llegado de trabajar .

Zangya bajó .Observo que habían más personas de más en el jardín .Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando nos reconoció a todos.

-¡Miren nada más que sorpresa! ¿A caso es Son? Mirate muchacho , que fuerte y guapo te has puesto . Te sentaron bien los años ¿Eh?.-Dijo Zangya. Que descarada estaba coquetiandole a Goku.

-Lo siento pero no te conozco.- le dijo Goku.

Zangya se río -Son ,soy tu amiga Zangya , no pudiste haberme olvidado lindo.-le dijo .

-Aaah , tu eras esa chica que siempre nos molestaba en el Gimnasio .Si te recuerdo ¿Como has estado ?.-Dijo Goku .le sonrió y estiro su mano para saludarla .

-Muy bien Goku.-Dijo esta , Zangya miraba a Goku de una forma muy cariñosa que término por molestar a Milk .

-Yo soy la señora Son , un gusto Zangya .-Dijo Milk reclamando lo que era suyo .Mire hacía Vegeta el se veía muy tranquilo siendo que su novia acababa de coquetearle a su amigo o lo que sea que considere a Goku ¿Cómo puedo ser eso?.

-Bueno es una lástima Zangya pero debemos irnos .-Dijo Milk

-Claro no hay drama , no estamos viendo adiós chicos .-dijo dirigiéndose a todos.

Goku , Milk y Gohan estaban subiendo al auto para marcharse. Yo abriendo la puerta . Zangya y Vegeta habían entrado ya en la casa .

Zangya salió corriendo de la casa y gritó un .-Bulma , Milk, alguien. ¿Han visto a Mentita ? Vegeta dice que se escapó ¿Podrían ayudarme a buscarlo? ¡Por favor!.-Dijo. Si no fuera buena , me hubiese entrado a la casa ya . Pero decide mejor ayudarla .Vegeta ,el hecho al Gato y dice que se "escapó" .Pero que sincero fue.

Milk bajó del auto igual que Goku .Se acercaron a nosotros .Dejaron a Gohan probablemente durmiendo en el auto , pobre tenía sueño ya .

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?-Dijo Milk .

-Mi gato mentita se perdió y necesito ayuda para encontrarlo .No pudo haberse ido lejos la ultima vez se escondió en la casa de Bulma.-Dijo .

-¡Ah eso era ! ¡Se perdió un Gato! Creí que había pasado algo importante .-Dijo Goku y Zangya le dedicó con una mirada asesina.- Es decir , ¡Te ayudaremos a buscarlo! .

Y así fue. Lo primero que hice fue buscar bajo mi sofá pero no estaba . Lo llamé por mi casa con las esperanzas de que responda pero no fue así .Así que lo único que faltaba era buscar en el patio de la casa o mañana tendríamos que poner anuncios del gato perdido era la única forma .

Buscaba entre mis flores de el patio cuando me di cuenta que solo se escuchaban los llamados de Zangya y Milk . Goku debe de estar buscando , pero el que me interesaba era Vegeta seguro , estaba en la casa como si nada , sin buscar al lógico , me pidió que lo desaparezca y luego lo hecha . Estaba más que obvio que mentita no le cayo muy bien a Vegeta .No me importa .Iré a llamarlo para que ayude siquiera a buscarlo. Golpeé su puerta .El salió a atenderse.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que quieres?.-Dijo , fruncí mi ceño .ni un ¡hola! ¿en que puedo ayudarte? , ni nada . Supongo que no puedo pedir le más a Vegeta.

-Vengo a decirte que ayudes a buscar el gato , si no me equivoco, tu fuiste el que lo dejo afuera solo y sin nadie. No recuerdo que se haya "escapado".-Le dije

-Pues por si no lo sabias mujer , el se escapo solo , nadie lo presiono a irse .-Dijo

-Entonces supongo que tus gritos a el pobre animal no le fueron ninguna presión, mira vegeta , no importa como se escapó si no que..

Vegeta llevó unos dedos a su boca -SShhh.-Dijo callándome .como se atrevía .-Dejame tranquilo , no quiero al molesto gato en mi casa de nuevo .Así que no lo buscaré .-Me dijo.

-Si lo harás tu lo perdiste .-le dije , me cruce de brazos y cerré los ojos .

Se río en mi cara.-¿En serio crees que voy a hacerte caso? .-Dijo .

-Si .Si no quieres que le diga a Zangya que tu lo tiraste.-Dije

Vegeta se río ligeramente.-Zangya no me da miedo mujer , a diferencia de tu patético amigo, yo no me dejo controlar por nadie.-Dijo .-Si llegara a aparecer el gato , lo hecho de nuevo .No quiero a una escoria en mi casa.-Dijo vegeta.

-Si vas a tratar así al gato , entonces me lo quedare yo .-Dije me di la vuelta molesta y volví a buscar a mentita , tenía que estar por algún lado , lejos no pudo haber ido . Es gordo no creo que pueda ir a más de dos casa de aquí .Se que estuvo

Vegeta se río.-En ese caso , lo buscaré .-Dijo.

-Ahora ya no quiero tu ayuda .- decía mientras caminaba .

-No te comportes como niña .- me dijo cuando estaba buscando en los arbustos , la casa a una derecha de vegeta tenía unos arbustos muy largos y altos .Daban miedo , puede ser que mentita estuviera ahí. El también empezó a buscar en ellos .

-Y tu no te comportes como un idiota.-le dije a vegeta .

Fruncio su ceño.-¿Has llamado a kakaroto? Habla más fuerte que así no te escuchara .-Dijo en tono burlón .

-Goku puede ser tonto aveces pero tu eres un verdadero imbécil Vegeta.- le dije . Sinceramente solo lo dije por que me llamo niña y quería verme más fuerte que el .

-Como te atreves a llamarme imbécil ¡Maldita loca desquiciada! .-Me dijo. Apretó sus dientes , se veía molesto . Parece que el insulto que le hice no le gusto nada .

-Yo te llamo como quiero imbécil rencoroso .-Le dije . Estaba jugando con fuego . Y me gustaba hacerlo.

El se puso d lante mio , enfrentándome .- Hací que piensas poder decirme como quieras . Yo te enseñare a respetarme.-Me dijo amenazandome.

-Y tu piensas que soy tu mascota que puedes enseñarme a respetarte , eres un desgr.. -

Le dije pero no pude continuar diciéndole lo que quería por que sello mis palabras con sus labios. Quede completamente helada por un momento .¿Me esta besando?¿No sera que entre a la casa y me quede dormida? .Empecé a cerrar lentamente mis ojos y corresponder al beso .Todo se me hizo en plano chico , lo único que me importaba era ese beso. El me tomo por la cintura y me pego más a su cuerpo , yo por mi parte puse mis manos en su pecho .Me estaba perdiendo en la manera en estaba jugando con mis labios .Delinio con la punta de su lengua por mis labios y yo sin perder tiempo abrí mi boca para que entrara .Pero corrió su boca y corto el beso de repente.

-¡Estupido Gato!.-Dijo.

Mire hacia el piso , pude ver al gato que intentaba subirse en la pierna de Vegeta .Rasguñandolo .El cariño que le tenía a este gato desapareció por un momento y volvió cuando escuche los llamados de Zangya más cerca de lo normal .Con la sorpresa y emoción del beso , había olvidado por completo la existencia de Zangya ,que estábamos expuestos y de lo mal que esto estaba aun que solo haya sido un beso. Mire para mi derecha rápido y mi rostro se torno rojo .Estaban Milk y Goku riéndose a escondidas , pero los vi . No pude estar más avergonzada , seguro estaban buscando al Gato y cuando nos vieron decidieron esconderse .Vegeta levanto al tan preciado minino si no fuera por el , Zangya nos hubiera visto.

...

Reviews si piensas en que Vegeta es una mala influencia a Goku .¡Lo hizo revelarse a Milk xD!

Besos y buenas noches .(Otra vez es de noche y también son la una o.O , esto se me va a hacer constumbre u.u)


	4. Dreams bad

Bulma:

Cuando se fue Vegeta , me pregunte por que me había besado . No lo entendía , ¿Me había besado para callarme? ,¿O podía ser alguna forma de hacerme respetarlo? Como el había dicho.. Tal vez el sea víctima de esa extraña sensación que me une con el , esa atracción , ese sentimiento que me hace perder la cabeza , ponerme de forma nerviosa y hasta hacer que mis mejillas sientan el incómodo ardor .Sera ... puede ser que, sea deseo .Es probable que lo sea pero es algo más que simple deseo , bueno aun que el deseo sea gran parte de el. Pero no esta solo construido de eso.

Vegeta fue la única persona que hizo sentirme de esta manera , sentir que de alguna forma , encajo con el , que el es .., bueno ,como decirlo ¿Mi medio limón? El es amargo y agrio , le queda medio limón. Pero no es amor , no , es más como una muy fuerte química .Siento que el puede tener el control total sobre mí .Muy manipulable para el ,la forma en que actuó me hace sentirme así. Seguro es porque mi adolescente interior actúa en mí cuando estoy cerca de el , me hace sentir como una niña. Como en aquellos tiempos en que creía que Vegeta era el príncipe de mis sueños .Exactamente así.

Pasé muy poco tiempo con el , tanto como ahora que como antes. Quise hacerme entender que esto es imposible , que el tiene su cabeza en otro lado , que esas miradas en las que sentía una extraña sensación no eran más que miradas frías típicas de el . No pude , no pude no porque no quise ,sino porque el aire en las que me dedicada esas miradas frías , estaba lleno de química , esa energía extraña que te grita de alguna manera que no le hagas caso a nada , tan solo , que me deje llevar.

Y me gustaría dejarme llevar por esa idea, pero en el momento en que esta sensación desaparece , esa idea es remplazada por la que me dice que tan solo pienso eso por que el perfecto. Bueno , al menos para mi .¿A quién quiero engañar? Todas esas tontas del vecindario están que explotan por el , una fuerte afirmación que la idea de que es perfecto no pasa solo por mi cabeza.

No se cual sera la razón de ellas pero para mi cuando digo "Perfecto" no lo digo por que si y ya , tengo mis razones .El Tiene todo lo que quiero , es por eso que me gusta .Una cara de súper modelo ,atractivo hasta no poder más , su ceño fruncido constante lo hace ver .. muy apuesto y no creía que eso sea posible, sus ojos negros reflejan el vacío del espacio , es el mismo color negro que da la sensación de no haber fin alguno, los más perfectos ojos .Un cabello tan extraño y rebelde que lo caracteriza ,me gustaría pasar mis dedos por esos largos cabellos y sentir que tan sedoso es , las pocas veces que pude contemplar su cuerpo no desnudo, lo vi muy bien trabajo y único .Recuerdo haber quedado como tonta cuándo vi su torso desnudo, ahí es cuando uno puede darse cuenta que es bastante dedicado a su profesionalismo .Y sus besos tan dulces , tan únicos. Su personalidad agría. Solo me hace quererlo más , es una costumbre , por alguna extraña razón siempre me atrajeron más los chicos malos que los buenos y responsables.

Ahí esta la razón que creía más probable. ¿Una fuerte atracción hacía el o una Atracción entre nosotros? .Si ,"creía" por que me besó .No tengo idea con que hecho lo hizo pero lo importante es que lo hizo.

Y si uno no quisiera simplemente no lo haría.

Fue solo un beso, lose , pero ese beso significo mucho más para mi , fue mi primer beso con Vegeta Ouji .La primera vez que tocaba sus labios con los mios , que tuve algún tipo de acercamiento. Ahora que lo pensaba , no toque siquiera su mano antes , como forma de saludo , pero eso no importa sentí sus labios y sus manos en mi cintura. Y eso es mucho mejor que cualquier apretón de manos .

Ame ese beso , fue todo lo que quise y más .

Una sonrisa se me desprendió de mis labios .En cuanto me di cuenta que estaba parada pensando como tonta y con una sonrisa en mis labios , moví mi cabeza de lado a lado y observe el lugar donde estaban los curiosos .Milk y Goku seguían escondidos , señal de que no me quede pensativa más de la cuenta .Para ponerle fin a estos chismosos y que sean conscientes de que los pille camine hacia ellos , se dieron cuenta que hacía esto así que no vieron otra que escapar .

-Cobardes .-emití. Me dio mucha gracia la forma en la que actuaban , parecían niños corrieron hasta la parte delantera de mi casa , tropezando y llevándose todo por delante .El enojo y las ganas de reprocharles por lo que hicieron me duro poco ,supongo que caminar tan tranquilamente y con paz , hizo que me calmara .Los vi desaparecer y seguí caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a mi jardín .

Mi primera visión fue ver a estos dos tórtolos buscando al gato .Solo lo hacían para disimular , pero estoy segura de haberlos visto en los arbustos .Planteé lo que paso .Ellos miraron cuando paso todo , entonces ¿No tuvieron la decencia de acercarse y hacer una advertencia de que el "enemigo" se encontraba muy cerca ?. Suspire , solo de pensar que hasta esta situación no es correcta me pone de malas.

-Goku , ¿Ya buscaste en esas flores de halla?.-Dijo Milk.¿En serio creen que no me di cuanta?

-De que hablas Milk ,si hace unos segundos estábamos escondidos , piensa , no pude haber tenido tiempo de buscar nada .-Dijo Goku susurrando , pero lo escuche igualmente .Solté una risa .Goku no entendía ni entenderá los mensajes de disimular .A menos que se lo pidas de forma directa que disimule algo.

Milk lo miro frunciendo el ceño .-oooh , Si Milk , ya busque en las flores.-Dijo subiendo el tono más de lo normal y hablando extraño .Definitivamente es un mal actor.

-No se hagan los inocentes ,no necesitan fingir nada , los vi en los arbustos .-Dije . En cuanto dije eso ,Goku y Milk se abalanzaron a mi .Goku me tomo por los hombros.

-Bulma sabía que Vegeta y tu tenían algo .-Luego se río muy contento , no entiendo por que esta tan feliz.-Cuando vi en el gimnasio como te miraba muy interesado ,me pregunte si te pediría comida o algo así .-Una gota de sudor resbalo por mi frente .-Pero después entendí que era lo que se traían ,¡Y los vi Bulma , hace un momento ! ¡Así ya no pueden negarme que tu y Veg..

Tapé la boca de Goku con mis manos si seguía hablando tan fuerte Zangya podía escucharlo .Estaba adelantándose con las cosas , no tenía nada con Vegeta , no tenía nada con el , solo lo besé ,que para mi significo algo , lo admito , pero no se que fue para Vegeta .Entonces es mejor no adelantar nada si no se que es lo que pensó ese hombre cuando acerco su rostro al mío , sera mejor dejar esto sin etiqueta.

-Goku , cierra la boca .-Le dije .-No es lo que crees , fue un mal entendido .-Le dije .Me toca fingir a mi la situación , no tengo ganas de estar explicar esto. Que por cierto yo no puedo entender.

-¿Qué? Pero , si los vi besándose .-Dijo .Se veía tan feliz al principio y ahora esta tan confundido , pobre de mi amigo , yo por mi parte estoy igual de confundida que el .

-Si Bulma y eso lo hiciste por que querías no por que fue un mal entendido .-Dijo Milk.-Además ,Bulma, que le ves a ese hombre .A caso no ves que es grosero , irrespetuoso , salvaje, mal hablado ,frío ..-Milk seguía nombran las cosas que caracterizan a Vegeta , cosas que sabía muy bien. En algún momento lo entendería ,no a todas nos gusta los chicos amables. Goku miraba a Milk como extendía los dedos de sus manos contando cada una de las cosas de Milk.

-Milk..-dije.-Milk..-sin embargo ella no me prestaba atención. Podía escuchar ese blablabla que te suena en la cabeza cuando no tienes ganas de escuchar. Iba cansarme ya , así que decidí hacer algo para ya callarla . No es que quiera que se vayan , es tarde y tengo que descansar.

Se me paso algo por mi brillante cerebro así que lo puse en marcha .

-¿Qué es eso?¿Pueden escucharlo?.-dije , quite el pelo de mi rostro , incline ligeramente mi cabeza , seguido de eso fingí una cara de estar tratando entender un sonido. Faceta uno , se buena y funciona.

-Malhumo.. ¿Que cosa? .-Dice Milk , por un momento se concentra y puedo notar su cara de confusión al no oír un sonido en lo absoluto -No oigo nada Bulma, parece que ese encuentro te hizo delirar.-Dijo Milk luego rió. Bueno aquí vamos . Esperame cómoda cama , ya estaré recostada en ti .

-Milk guarda silencio no puede escuchar .-Dije .¿Delirar? Solo estoy fingiendo, pero no iba a decirle eso ,así que deje pasar la respuesta .-Se oye como .. Un llanto , Un llanto de niño .-Dije , Gohan mi señuelo , Milk es tan preocupada que es capas de tirar el cielo si no puede proteger a su hijo. No hace falta pasar tanto tiempo con Milk para deducir de inmediato su actitud de mamá preocupada y protectora. Las madres siempre fueron así.

No la culpo su actitud.

-¿Un llanto de niño? ¡Gohan!.-Dijo. Milk salió corriendo hacía su auto. Faceta uno lista ahora la dos.

Mire a Goku .El estaba rodeando su oído con una mano .-Pues .. Sigo sin escuchar ningún llanto.- Dijo . Todavía intentaba escuchar el dichoso llanto .El era un papá despreocupado ,trataba de escuchar el llanto antes de ir tras su hijo.

-Goku te contare algo.-Le dije. Aquí vamos de nuevo. Devuelta , puedo verme ya estar subiendo por mis lindas escaleras.

-¿Qué es Bulma? , acaso me contaras el secreto de ti y de vegeta ¿es eso?.-Dijo .Uff , No importa , Goku se va a creer esta así que ya no tendré que escuchar ni reproches de Milk , ni tontas insumisiones de parte de Goku.

Suspiré.-Acercate .-le dije , inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia delante .-Milk me contó que si llegaban temprano a tu casa te cocinaria otra ronda de comida, como premio por preocuparte por la puntualidad .-Dije susurrando .-Pero tenía que ser secreto , si tu hubieras sabido ,ya correrías a tu casa ,no saldría de ti. ¿Me explico?.-Dije ,el asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .-Te lo digo porque quiero verte feliz. Ahora recuerda Goku , es secreto así que Milk no debe enterarse ,actúa normal Goku .Como si no supieras nada.-Le dije , estaba segura que si Goku escuchaba "Comida" haría cualquier cosa , prácticamente su debilidad, después de los grandes y pequeños pinches que te da una doctora. Sin olvidar a Milk.

-Ah Claro Bulma .-Dijo susurrando.- Eres una gran amiga .- Me abrazo muy fuerte que casi me deja sin aire .-Nos vemos otro día .-Dijo Goku.

-Hasta luego.- le dije sonriendo. Genial ahora saldrá casi volando.

Al igual que Milk se fue al auto móvil. Tomó a Milk ,que estaba mirando a Gohan desdé el asiento trasero, y la metió lo más rápido que pudo al asiento del copiloto .Se subió y arrancó sin darle una explicación a Milk. Pude escuchar un "todavía no termino de hablar con Bulma , ni me despedí aún" solo pedí que Goku no haga caso a lo que dice y arranque más fuerte .El solo hecho de seguir hablando de Vegeta ya me fastidia .El deseo de que Goku arranque de una vez el auto móvil fue remplazado por culpa cuando vi como Goku conducía como loco por llegar temprano a la casa. Se calmara , tiene a Milk a su lado como acompañante dudo que no sea atacado por alguna queja de Milk.

Suspire y sonreí .Después de todo había pasado un muy buen día , que fue mejorando a medida que avanzaba .No pudo haber ido más bien , comprobé que al pesar de los años , Milk y Goku seguían actuando como si no hubieran pasado 4 años , seguían teniendo la confianza y compañerismo conmigo, eso me pone de buenas .

Me metí a la casa , estaba algo cansada , mire a la hora y eran las 00:34 .Uau , si que paso el tiempo, además que era un día de semana, mañana tendría que levantarme temprano a dirigirme directo a la empresa , tenía muchos papeles que ver, atender a la empresa, fijarme en los nuevos proyectos , en resumen hacerme cargo de mi trabajo .El sueño no me llegaba por más que piense en que mañana sera un día agotador .

Por cada habitación que pasaba apagaba las luces .Podría tranquilamente decirles a los robots que lo hicieran , pero estaba algo idiota por las cosas que pasaron .Todavía los pensamientos pasaban como agua corriendo por mi mente .Subí las escaleras , en esta había una pequeña ventana .No se por que , quizás por curiosidad , se me dio pasar la mirada a través de la ventana .Las cortinas estaban corridas. Nunca le presto atención al exterior .

Se podía tener una vista de la casa del vecino , el irresistible claro .Me quede observando la vista que este cuadrado en la pared me ofrecía ,me acerqué ,tenía una casa de dos pisos , era bastante grade ,elegante y bonita. Una de las mejores casas del barrio en mi opinión , después de la mía .La mía pasaba a todas las demás .¿Claro como no hacerlo? Soy el cerebro y autoridad en la corporación cápsula es lógico que gane mucho más dinero que los demás ,aun que no tendría que llevarme todo el crédito .La corporación cápsula me pertenece.. si ,pero a mi la idea de convertir los objetos en cápsulas no se me ocurrió , y es lo que nos trae más ingresos que cualquier otra idea o producto.

De la nada , centro mi vista en una pequeña ventana de la casa de vegeta , lo veo a el que esta en esa habitación , es probable que se trate de su dormitorio. Es muy hermoso y elegante .Hay un pequeño sillón en la punta de la habitación , Zangya esta ahí sentada con mentita en sus brazos .Parece que esta muy enojada hablando ,pero Zangya no me interesa así que vuelvo a vegeta. Mis ojos se abren más de lo normal por la sorpresa .Una perfecta vista de el cambiándose la ropa .Me siento como si estuviera espiando , no lo estoy haciendo solo estoy mirando de pura casualidad. Estoy confundida , Zangya tiene un sueño frente de ella y se queda ahí como si nada .Que envidia Zangya , ¿Cómo es que mantienes a ese hombre a tu lado?. Le preguntó a la nada , a menos que ella pueda escuchar mis pensamientos. Ruego que no. Me metería en muchos problemas.

Veo que están manteniendo una fuerte discusión .Pobres , parece que no son muy felices como creía .Se nota la frustración en sus caras . Aún así Vegeta se ve guapo , bastante .Miren nada más sus hombros anchos , su pelo , su boca , su torso , esos fuertes brazos ,a pesar de la distancia sus ojos se ven tan bien delineados con la luz .Sonreí como niña enamorada , pero nadie me ve , no tengo de que preocuparme. Es tan lindo .. si tan solo me hubiera animado a hablarle en el instituto , antes de idear planes para acercarlo a mi , que tonta fui .Quien sabe quizás yo podría estar en ese cuarto .No enojada , ni haciéndolo enojar. Más bien mimándolo por ser tan guapo. Reí ante la idea.

Vegeta miro hacia la ventana en donde estaba observando , dirigía una mirada intensa a mis ojos. Me quede estática , congelada. Vegeta puso cara de confundido , mientras continuaba mirando intensamente y se acerco más a su ventana para ver más de cerca .Seguía parada sin poder moverme , cada hueso de mi cuerpo de repente parecía de piedra y aunque mi mente me gritaba que me aleje de aquí seguía sin poder hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. ¿Qué haré cuando se acerque y confirme que en verdad estoy aquí? .Lo primero que pensara es que estoy espiando pero no es así ,demonios. Se acercaba cada vez más mientras sin quitar la vista de mis ojos. Vegeta aparto sus ojos de los mios para , según creo , para ver a Zangya , regalando una oportunidad para escapar . Ni bien aparto su mirada ,sentí que fui liberada de cadenas, baje de manera brusca , permanecía oculta debajo del marco de la ventana .¿Es brujo o que? Millones de lugares para ver y gira su cabeza hasta mi .Y para colmo quedo presa de sus ojos.

Me muero de vergüenza , espero que no haya visto mi rostro .Lo mejor es que no me levante de mi posición , voy a caminar así agachada para que no vea nada. Baje las escaleras en una posición vergonzosa ,como un ladrón que intenta robar , es absurdo , escondiéndome en mi propia casa .En este momento ame al arquitecto que insistió en poner un ascensor en la casa .Es pequeño pero práctico para estas situaciones , que muy pocas veces suceden .Marque la planta dos y el ascensor se puso en marca .Me reí muy fuerte mientras estaba roja de la vergüenza. Es mejor reír que llorar , ya imagino a Vegeta remplazando el apodo desquiciada o loca por espía , chusma , o cualquier otro que se le ocurra.

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude .Antes , cerré las ventanas , aprendí una lección con esto . "Cierra las ventanas cuando te cambias ,algunos de los vecinos puede mirarte cuando lo haces". Después salte a mi cama .

Trate de dormirme pero no pude .Me moví de un lado a otro buscando comodidad pero menos que menos. De seguro son los pensamientos en mi cabeza.

Mire mi celular, tenía que haber mensajes de algo .Preferí centrar mi atención a otra cosa .Vamos a ver , mensajes de Zarbon pidiéndome más explicaciones ¿más aún? Borrar mensaje . Yamcha ,mi ex novio y amigo, me manda saludos ,lo respondí igual de amable .Otro de Lach, invitandome a una fiesta el sábado por la noche . Accedí .Las fiestas , jamás las rechazo. No me comporto irresponsable en ellas , tengo mis límites y siempre término pasándola genial .No hay razón para rechazarlas .

También hay un mensaje de Zangya .Con ella había empezado hablar estos dos meses ,sigue siendo buena como la recordaba ,antes de robarme mi príncipe azul. Le pase mi numero para poder hablar .Me pregunta si podríamos juntarnos otro día , porque no esta saliendo mucho y quiere pasar tiempo conmigo .Bueno ,le diré que si .No me molesta salir con ella , es buena persona , es amable y confiable , aunque aveces no se comporta como la describo. A pesar que envidio a Zangya por Vegeta , pero de la manera sana, es una gran persona. Se que lo quiere , que se quieren en realidad. Me parte el alma decirlo, es la realidad y hay que aceptarla. Si no esta Vegeta, sera más fácil no ser una roba pareja .Tratare de dejarle una indirecta bastante clara para que comprenda la condición.

Apagué la luz de la lampara, deje el celular en la mesita de luz .Tengo que dormir de una vez , intentare de nuevo. La luz del celular logro cansar mi vista , sentía como me pesaban los párpados. Me acomode muy bien para poder descansar .El insomnio ya desaparecía dándole paso a el sueño. Estaba ya por quedarme dormida ,casi lo lograba , pero se escucho un fuerte sonido y me senté demasiado rápido por producto del susto.

-Señorita Bulma .-Hablo la robot , me sobre salte más , estaba a oscuras y no vi cuando llego .¡Ay! Voy a matarla , es imposible hacerlo , pero aun así la matare. Ya casi me dormía .-En la puerta hay un hombre esperándola ,si me permite decirlo ,desdé el portero eléctrico ,su voz tenía un grado de urgencia.

-¿Qué? y a esta hora .-Mire mi reloj era bastante tarde ya ,nadie me aviso que vendría a esta hora , un momento , podría ser un ladrón .Recuerdo que hace poco habían avisado de esta nueva técnica de robo .Cuando llaman a la puerta uno les abre y ahí ,justo en ese momento en que te confías, ocurre el robo.- No le abras ,deja que espere ahí en la puerta.- ¿Y si no era?, quizás sea Goku que olvido algo y yo me niego a abrir la puerta. Ante la duda es mejor revisar.- No , espera , iré a ver.-Me levante .

Observe afuera por la ventana , no había nadie .La robot esta loca, o mejor dicho rota. Abrí la puerta para ver con más claridad mire a hacía afuera , puede que el que haya llamado se arrepintió y se fue .No había nadie a la derecha , se veía todo oscuro ,el miedo me subió sintiéndome observada , vi una silueta negra a lo lejos. Si estaba asustada , ahora lo estaba más. Hice un rápido movimiento para cerrar la puerta. Pero alguien me empujó hacía a dentro , lo sabía lo sabía. Es un ladrón , que tonta , debí quedarme acostada ,¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?Estaba muy lejos , maldición ¿Que haré ahora? Trate de correr pero me tomo del brazo .Me puso contra la pared presionando su cuerpo con el mio , cerré muy fuerte los ojos estaba temblando , no puede ser que esto me ocurra a mi ¿Porque?¿Porque baje?¿Porque lo hice?.

Sentí sus labios en los mios, una gran electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo , pero es un abusador no alguien de el que pueda sentir ningún tipo de placer , fruncí los labios muy fuerte .Se trataba de un ladrón y abusador, ya nada puede irme mejor. Sentí mis ojos arder, apunto de dejar caer lágrimas , quería que esto acabe , quería ofrecerle todo el dinero del mundo con tal de que no me toque pero estaba muda, asustada y sin saber como reaccionar.

- Maldición.-Protestó .-No me niegues tus labios mujer.-

Reconocí su voz de inmediato , abrí los ojos lo más que pude para verificar el que mis oídos no me estén engañando. Vegeta , el había resultado ser el supuesto ladrón .Ahora estaba mucho más tranquila ,pero tenia el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-¡Idiota! .-Le dije .Golpeé su pecho muchas veces , estaba molesta y asustada .-¡Creí que eras un ladrón que quería violarme!¡Tonto ,tonto!.-Dije gritándole y golpeándolo al mismo tiempo. Una que otra lágrima traviesa escapo de mis ojos.

La habitación fue bañaba de la risa de Vegeta parecía que además de darme un susto de muerte disfrutaba burlándose de mi. De acuerdo , yo fui quien actuó como paranoica , pero es lo que la gente por costumbre suele actuar si tiene dudas , hay que estar atento a todo.

Me cruze de brazos, apenas si pude vegeta estaba muy apegado a mí. Hay algo que no entiendo , que hace a estas horas de la noche aquí y además pidiéndome mis labios. Me sonroje por ese pensamiento.

-¡Vegeta! .-Pare su risa .-¿Qué haces aquí? .-Le dije

-Vine a darte una sorpresa.-me dijo. Poniendo cara de divertido.

-¿Cómo que sorpresa? Con que derecho entras y ..-No pude terminar mis palabras por que me besó nuevamente callándome. Esto se le va a hacer costumbre. Primero lo hizo con una delicadeza que daba miedo , pero pronto cambió y empezó a besar de manera feroz.

-Vegeta! ¿Que te sucede?.-le dije una vez que soltó mi boca .Comenzó a besar mi cuello, solté un gemido sin querer ,parecía querer devorarme. Seguía besando mi cuello y me levanto del suelo e hizo que enrolle mis piernas en su cintura. Trate de resistir a el , pero la manera en que me besaba era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Vegeta seguía pidiendo todo de mi. Sus acaricias y besos seguían , va lograr hacerme perder la cordura. Paraba en momentos solo para verme a los ojos , era lo más hermoso . Disfrutaba que haga eso , me hacía sentirme segura , para mi era como una pequeña prueba de que esto estaba sucediendo.

Me rendí ante el , era demasiado tentador seguir con este juego que me imponía .Marcamos un camino de besos hasta la habitación , chocando con casi todo , vegeta no conocía la casa pero eso no lo detuvo a encontrar la habitación .Me tumbó en la cama y me quito la remera. Posándose arriba mío .Esto esta mal , no podemos. Una noche de pasión sera lo más maravilloso ahora , claro , después vendrá el arrepentimiento y culpa. No quiero tener que vivir tan cerca de el y disimular que nada pasó con el .

-No , Vegeta. Escucha. No quiero hacer esto... , por favor Vegeta .-Le dije , el me miró por un momento , parecía molesto y luego sonrió, acerco su rostro a mi pecho.

-¿No quieres esto?.-Dijo dando un pequeño beso en uno de ellos , todavía con el corpiño .Un rose, solo uno , basto para que una electricidad recorra mi cuerpo de forma brusca .Dándome una pequeña muestra de lo que me perdería si me niego a el. Si podía hacer que me sienta así con tan poco , me imagino si me daría todo.

-Basta .-Dije.-Vegeta..- dije cerré mis ojos dejandome llevar .En el momento en que cerré mis ojos unos rizos naranjas y ojos azules invadieron mi mente ,su rostro reflejaba decepción , Zangya .Los abrí de repente , esa imagen en mi cabeza me hizo pensar que , este placer no me pertenece. Hice lo posible por tumbar a Vegeta . Su cuerpo era increíblemente pesado , esos músculos fueron difícil de mover pero al final pude posarme arriba de el. Con las manos sosteniendo sus hombros como forma de retenerlo.

-Vegeta será mejor que te vayas a tu casa , es ahí donde tienes que estar .-le dije muy convencida.

-Mujer , no voy a irme. Me quedare a cenar contigo.- una muy linda y malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro .Otra vez esa electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo - Y has silencio a partir de ahora ,porque me niego a apartarme de tu lado esta noche .-dijo susurrando en mi oído.

a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.

La ropa en el piso , el sudor en nuestro cuerpo , las luces apagadas , los llamados y gemidos sonoros , la danza rítmica en la cama . Caí ante el , me deje manipular , terminé haciendo lo que no quería y al mismo tiempo anhelaba. Y antes de protestar , pedí más de una vez que no se detenga.

Vegeta es realmente un chico malo , en todos los sentidos,sabe como hacer pasar una noche apasionante, es como un ser místico .Aquí en estas cuatro paredes me hace sentirme exótica, como nunca , sus halagos subieron mucho mi ego ¿Cómo hizo para aprender todo esto y ser tan bueno?. Decir que me hacía delirar queda corto para describir lo bien que hoy se esta comportando .No podía estar más contenta con esto.

Cuando pienso que no aguantare más me lleva más profundo , más fuerte y más intenso que nunca antes. Me lleva más y más alto tan cerca del cielo. Sube por mi la sensación de que ya llegamos al fin.

-¡Vegeta! .-grite .

El emitió un sonido ahogado pero no dijo mi nombre como esperaba que lo hiciera .No me decepcione porque estaba jocosamente satisfecha. El se acostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia el quedando dormido como una roca. Lo mire por unos segundos contemplando su rostro , me acomode mi cabeza en su pecho y quede dormida .

a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a

Sentí molestia en mis ojos y los abrí . Los cerré rápidamente , la luz estaba demasiado fuerte para mis ojos. Una vez me acostumbre los abrí , sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza , no había dormido casi nada anoche .Anoche.. una lluvia de imagines vergonzosas con cierto vecino aparecieron en mi mente, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo debido .Me sonroje y mire a mi lado , no había nadie. No solía levantarme sola sin la persona que compartía la noche , me resultaba extraño. No solo no había nadie en la cama sino que también estaba sola en la habitación .Se escuchaba un solitario y sombrío silencio. Un vacío inmenso lleno mi pecho. Levante las sábanas con las que me cubría con temor , tenía las ropas con las que dormía en su lugar. Pasé una vista más detallada de la habitación , nada , esta todo normal. Suspire . Fue solo una ilusión , un tramposo sueño.


End file.
